


Whisper

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, F/M, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish to, I do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Eric Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song “Whisper.” That belongs to Evanescence. I only own Aline and the story idea.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish to, I do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Eric Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song “Whisper.” That belongs to Evanescence. I only own Aline and the story idea.

_Don't turn away (don't give in to the pain)_  
 _Don't try to hide (though they're screaming your name)_  
 _Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)_  
 _Don't turn out the light (never sleep never die)_  
“Whisper” by Evanescence

She was an idiot. A goddamn idiot. Only an idiot would go after a trickster on their own, but she figured she could take it on since both Sam and Dean were busy doing other stuff (Sam looking for other cases on his laptop & Dean watching TV).

Which was why she was currently in an abandoned building, stake in hand, looking for said-trickster.

As she turned a corner, she bumped into someone.

She cursed under her breath.

“Son of a bitch,” she heard a familiar male voice mutter, causing her head to shoot up in surprise.

“Dean? What are you doing here?” Aline inquired.

Dean's head shot up as well. “I should be asking that question, don't you think, Aline?” His voice was surprisingly cold, shocking her a bit. He only acted this way around monsters, not her or Sam.

“Hunting a trickster.”

He scoffed. “A lot of help you'll be, that's for sure.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “What the hell does that mean?”

“That means I'm going after the trickster. You'll just get in the way.”

“Are you kidding me? After everything we've been through, you think that I'd get in your way?”

“Yeah.” He took a step closer to her, his hazel-green eyes cold. “Me and Sam don't need you. Hell, I don't need you.”

She searched his cold eyes for a hint that he was lying, but she couldn't find it. What she did see was that she was looking right at the trickster, or a clone of Dean. She couldn't be sure. Her grip on the stake tightened as she glared at him, not hard enough to break.

“I know you're not actually, Dean.”

'Dean' cocked an eyebrow. “How can you be so sure he wouldn't say those things himself?”

“Because he does need me. Both he and Sam need me.”

“That's a lie! You're just useless and pathetic! You always get in the way! You couldn't even sell your soul right to bring me back! It's your fault Dad's gone! All your fault.”

Aline's whole body was shaking. Those words were hurting her, a lot more than she was letting on, and they both knew it.

He grabbed her face roughly. “You can never be what I need. I don't want a monster like you.”

The moment the first tear fell, Aline stabbed the trickster with the stake, causing him to dissolve. More tears fell as she walked away from where he was toward the highjacked car, driving back to the hotel.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Dean looked up as the door to the hotel room opened. Aline walked in, her eyes locked on the floor like she didn't want to look at either him or Sam. He could see tears falling from her eyes.

“Ally? Are you alright?” he asked.

She sat on the couch next to him, covering her face with her hands.

“Aline?” he asked, getting more concerned.

Aline shook her head and looked up at him, searching his eyes for something before she answered.

“That trickster...he was mean,” she said, voice cracking a bit.

“What trickster?”

She froze as she quickly looked away from him. “N-nothing! I-I didn't say trickster! There wasn't a trickster! Not at all!”

Dean gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him, letting him see her tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes. He asked her again, more insistent this time.

She sighed, pulling out of his grip. “Apparently, there was a trickster in town going after people who were dicks.”

“Why didn't we find it in the papers?” Sam inquired.

“Because most of them were very important people. Like real important. The cops dismissed what happened to them as just teenagers pulling pranks.”

“What happened?”

She shook her head. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone alone. It was hard.”

“I can tell. What happened, Aline?” Dean asked.

She nearly flinched when he said her name, and Dean immediately knew something was wrong.

Aline turned to him. “I missed you two. Both of you,” she said earnestly.

“But you were only gone for a few hours.”

“Can't I miss my two favorite boys?”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Bet you missed me more.”

She giggled as she wiped her eyes, causing him to smile. “In your dreams, Winchester.”

“So, care to tell us why you're acting so weird?”

She sighed. “I told you it was hard.”

“No. Something happened.”

She sighed again and looked away. “The trickster turned into you, or made a copy of you, or something. I don't know. It said a lot of things...and then I had to kill it while it was you. It was just hard.”

“What did it say?” Sam asked.

“Neither of you need me, and I'm just pathetic and useless...” She looked away from Dean.

Dean got off the couch and knelt in front of her. “Hey, look at me,” he said gently, continuing when she was looking at him. “We need you. You're not pathetic or useless. You're the strongest girl I know, who can kick my ass when I need it. You're part of this messed-up family now, whether you like it or not.”

She smiled, the first genuine smile he'd seen since she came back. Dean smiled back.

“Now, get some sleep. You can have the bed tonight. I'll sleep on the couch.”

Aline stood up, but she took Dean's hand and pulled him up. “Sleep with me?”

He smirked teasingly. “If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get me in bed with you.”

“You know what I mean, dick.”

He nodded as they walked over to the bed and laid down, Aline pulling him close to her and lying her head on his chest. Dean pulled the covers over them, earning a quiet laugh from Sam. He glared at his little brother before stroking her hair.


End file.
